


A confession

by limitedkirari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitedkirari/pseuds/limitedkirari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confession of one man to another, and vise versa</p>
            </blockquote>





	A confession

**Author's Note:**

> Short little oneshot with my all time OTP. All mistakes are mine.

Sherlock's P.O.V

Seeing John sitting like that oh god. His sandy hair and cream jumper and hedgehog face. The love of my life sitting in the chair opposite me. But I can't tell him I'm better of alone, alone protects me.

John's P.O.V

Sherlock's staring at me again, he's been doing that a lot lately. His blue-green eyes deducing me every second of every day. That brilliant mind working non-stop. I wish I knew what he was thinking, I really wish I did but this is Sherlock nobody knows about him.  
"John do we have any milk?" Sherlock asks.  
"I don't know I thought you went to get some earlier, that's what you told me at least" I answer.  
" Got caught up in a case. no time." Sherlock says with a eye roll.  
All the sudden I feel so angry, Sherlock's just so arrogant and rude and he'll never care about me. Or love me like I love him. Never. I get up from the chair and by now my eyes are filled with tears and I feel Sherlock burning gaze deducting me.

Sherlock's P.O.V

John's upset about something. It's not the milk he asked for he never gets this angry. Wait is that tears in his eyes oh god he's really sad. Something aches in me when I see the tears in John's eyes and I stand up almost as an instinct and I walk over to him. I stop 2 inches from him and I take his hand to take his pulse. And I can't stop smiling.

John's P.O.V

Sherlock's being weird again. And extremely hot. I can feel his hot breath on my skin as he is standing so close. Those Cupidbow lips oh what I would give to lick and taste those lips.  
"Sherlock...mate... What are you doing?" I ask trying not to sound as turned on as I'am but failing miserably.  
"Well John I'm taking your pulse to make a point" Sherlock says with his deep baritone voice.

Sherlock's P.O.V

All the signs were there. Dilated pupils, heavy breath and raised pulse. John was aroused. Oh god wait he's aroused because of me? Shit okay calm down. I'm just gonna tell him. I'm GONNA tell him.  
"John, so there is something I need to to tell you..." I start.  
"What is it Sherlock" John says with a breathy voice.  
"IthinkI'minlovewithyou" I said really fast, hopefully he didn't hear.

John's P.O.V

What did he just say that?! No I must have misheard. Okay John lets handle this smoothly.  
"What? What did you say Sherlock?" I asked trying to sound calm but just ending up sounding desperate.  
"I said that I think I'm in love with you" Sherlock says sounding surprisingly calm but his eyes told a different story.  
Those words rushes through my head I think I'm in love with you and I can't believe it. The wonderful Sherlock Holmes is in love with me the boring army Doctor with a adrenaline addiction. But here he was telling me he loves me.  
"You love me? But I'm a boring retired army Doctor why would you love me?" I ask him.  
" John Watson you keep me right you are my blogger and my only friend. And also my first love, why wouldn't I love you?" Sherlock answer and when I look in to his eyes it's the most loving gaze I have ever seen in that man.  
I stand on my tiptoes and I pull him closer by the blazer.  
" I think I love you too" I whisper and making my voice very deep.

Sherlock's P.O.V

Now it was my turn to pull him closer. Our lips meet and I have never felt something like that. John tastes just like I have imagined like tea and biscuits and just John. We wraps his strong arms around me and deepens the kiss. I lick his lower lip begging for entrance which he allows. When John puts a hand in my hair and twists it I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let out a deep moan. I can feel him smile against my mouth and then I feel him pulling away.  
"So the famous Sherlock Holmes loves me?" John asks with a big grin on his face.  
"Yes oh god yes" I answer with a grin just like John's.


End file.
